civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Lanfang (Luo Fangbo)
The Lanfang Republic led by Luo Fangbo is a custom civilization by PorkBean, in association with the Overlooked Civs Project. It is part of the Rebellions and Failed States series. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Lanfang The Lanfang Republic was established in 1777 in West Kalimantan, Borneo. It was one of the earliest modern republics in the world, predating the declaration of the United States as a republic by almost a decade. Lanfang was a self-governing mining company or "kongsi" federation established by Chinese workers, mostly Hakka, that emigrated to the region during the 18th and 19th centuries. Mining communities would elect representatives to the central governing body, which would elect a president and consult the citizens on matters of state. The republic prospered until the weakening of the mainland Qing dynasty, leading to the eventual Dutch conquest of Lanfang in the late 19th century. Luo Fangbo Luo Fangbo, also known as Low Fan Pak or Low Lan Fang, was the founding father and inaugaral president of the Lanfang Republic. He, like many of his citizens, was a Hakka Chinese that set out to Borneo seeking wealth and mining opportunities. In 1777 he founded the republic in order to resist Dutch incursions into the region, and established several democratic systems including executive, judicial and legislative bodies. During his tenure, he led the citizens to improve farming techniques, expanded the mining of precious minerals, established schools and organized military training. Luo led the republic until his death in 1795. Dawn of Man Wise and learned Luo Fangbo, pioneer of the democratic way of life! You are the elected leader of the Lanfang Republic, a small but prosperous state on the western edge of the island of Borneo. Born out of the Chinese "kongsi" mining companies, the Lanfang Republic is considered one of the earliest modern republics in the world, predating the establishment of the United States as a republic by more than a decade. Through times of both co-operation and conflict with the local sultans, and later the imperial Dutch, the Republic held true to its core principles of consensus and representation. President Luo, the world needs your example and wisdom now more than ever! The people have spoken, and you are to once again lead them into a new age. Can you protect the interests of the common man, and deliver to him a land in which to flourish? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: Welcome to our Lanfang Republic. My name is Luo Fangbo, and I speak for the communities here as their first elected President. Introduction: Welcome to the Lanfang kongsi republic. Although we are but simple mining communities, each man here has a voice to share with the world. Those voices call me their President, Luo Fangbo. Introduction: A pleasure to meet you. I'm President Luo Fangbo, and I speak for the people of the Lanfang Republic. Oh, are you interested in our system of government? Defeat: Ours will not be the last republic. Another will bear the sword of freedom in defiance of you. Defeat: So this is how liberty dies. Unique Attributes Strategy Lanfang should be played wide in order to maximize its benefits. The Lanfang Unique Ability, Kongsi Federation, keeps track of the number of cities working three or more Mines or Quarries and grants a new Social Policy tree each time it increases. When all nine Social Policy trees are unlocked, this Unique Ability begins granting free Freedom Tenets instead. A good strategy is to delay your first three Mines until you reach enough Culture to open a Policy tree as normal. Open Tradition, Liberty, Honor or Piety as normal, and then build and work your three Mines. This gives you a greater chance of unlocking a powerful, early Policy tree like Rationalism or Exploration. If you manage to unlock one of these trees, you can continue to unlock Policies in that tree before their prerequisite Era, giving you a strong early-game advantage over other civilizations. Alternatively, spend your regular Policy unlocks gaining access to all nine Social Policy trees as quickly as possible. This will push the Lanfang UA into providing you with free Freedom Tenets, again giving you a certain edge over other civilizations. When the time comes to actually choose an Ideology, you can choose Order or Autocracy to gain unprecedented access into more than one Ideology tree. Lanfang's Unique Unit is the Lansaai, replacing the Rifleman. Although it is slightly weaker than the base unit, it gains a +50% Combat Strength bonus if within two tiles of any Trade Route. This makes it a great defensive unit for protecting domestic and international cargo. In addition, when beginning its turn on any resource improved by a Mine, the Lansaai will generate Yields as follows; Gold, Faith, Culture, and Golden Age points will be added to the main yields when harvested in this way, while Food and Production will go to the nearest city. Science collected will go towards the currently researched Technology. Build up a large force when not at war and station them on your resources to further Lanfang's potential. You can even harvest the resources of other civilizations, if you have Open Borders or are at war. Lanfang's final unique component is the Zongting, a Unique Building replacement for the Forge. In addition to normal effects, it has a chance to build Mines along Trade Routes within range of its city. It can perform this action on tiles within friendly territory as long as they are unimproved, empty, or contain a resource that can be improved with a Mine. This includes flat tiles without Hills, meaning that Lanfang has the ability to build Mines on land that most civs would have to use for other improvements. Keep tiles along your Trade Routes clear of improvements, and enjoy the instant construction time and extra Production that Lanfang's bonus Mines will bring. Music Mod Support Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now electing their leaders and establishing mining communities. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * PorkBean: Author * TPangolin: Civ icon, cartograph, Dawn of Man, leaderhead and leader icon * LastSword: Lua assets * JFD: Lua assets * Bernie14: 3D Model Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:Civilizations without Unique Decisions Category:Oriental Cultures Category:Indonesia Category:PorkBean